


Dentist Appointment

by MasterYoshi



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cumdump, Dentists, Drugged Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gangbang, Maledom/Femsub, Multi, Public Blow Jobs, Public Claiming, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Semi-Public Sex, Sleep Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterYoshi/pseuds/MasterYoshi
Summary: Bulma has an appointment with a new dentist in town, all she wanted was a quick health checkup but her day would go far worse than she could possibly imagine once Master Roshi and Oolong, using his shapeshifting abilities to disguise as the dentist, decide to have some fun with her.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs & Master Roshi, Bulma Briefs/Oolong, Bulma Briefs/Other(s)
Kudos: 15





	Dentist Appointment

Bulma woke up early that day and prepared herself, proper make up, got her hair done and her favorite red dress, despite being only a quick health checkup she was a public figure and had to dress as such.  
— Damn, my boobs got a lot bigger since Bra was born… the dress barely fits anymore. – Said Bulma, looking at herself in the mirror.  
It was truth, her red dress was getting tight against her figure, especially around her boobs, she didn’t even put any bra on because they were way too tight, but it didn’t matter, now that she was done dressing she got in her car and head her way to the dentist.  
A few minutes later she arrived, it was a new but famous clinic in the town, and once she got in she talked to the receptionist and made her way to the waiting room, as she walked every man turned their heads to check her out, which gave her a nice self-esteem boost and massaged her ego a bit, but one pair of eyes was much more bothersome than any other.  
Master Roshi, sitting right across the room, a man who molested and fucked her so many times that she lost count, and that same creepy smile that he always had formed on his face when their eyes met.  
Bulma simply ignored him, sitting as far away as possible from him, but to her demise, Roshi got up from his seat and sat right next to her.  
— You better not try anything funny… - Bulma warned him.  
— Hehe, I have no idea what you’re talking about! – Said Roshi.  
— What are you even doing here? – Bulma asked.  
— The same as you! An old man has to take care of his teeth too! – Roshi replied.  
— What for? You barely have any left… - Said Bulma.  
The old man putted his arm around her neck, pushed his hand inside her dress and squeezed her boobs.  
— Oh Ho Ho! Not wearing any bra today?! – Roshi asked.  
Bulma grabbed him by the balls and squeezed it, making him groan in pain.  
— Keep your hands to yourself you old bastard! – Said Bulma.  
— Bulma Briefs! – The nurse called – The doctor is ready to attend you!  
— Thank God… - Said Bulma.  
She got up and made her way to his office, Roshi checked out her ass as she walked, still holding his balls with pain.  
Once she got in the office she met the doctor, sitting on his working desk checking some files, she couldn’t explain why, but the doctor had the same bad vibes as Roshi, but Bulma ignored it, it was probably all in her head.  
“Hehehe! This is my lucky day!” The dentist thought.  
The dentist was actually Oolong disguised as a doctor, the actual dentist was a good friend of his that asked his help to cover him that day, Oolong agreed, thinking it would be a boring day, but it just got a lot more exciting.  
— Hello doctor! – Said Bulma, offering her hand for a handshake.  
— Why hello there! Bul- I mean… Ms. Brief! – Said Oolong, doing his best impression of the doctor.  
— Please, you can call me Bulma! Ms. Brief makes me feel old! – Said Bulma.  
— Of course! – Oolong replied – Uh… I see you’re here for a…  
— Just a medical checkup! I don’t have any sort of dental issues, but I always do a checkup every now and then. – Said Bulma.  
— Ah, I see… - Said Oolong – Well, let’s make a few tests then! To begin with, I need you to take off your dress!  
Bulma’s face got red with embarrassment, she just remembered that she didn’t had any bras on!  
— Uh… is it really necessary? – She asked.  
— YES! Uh… I mean, I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t! – He replied.  
— Of course… - She said – Could you just… turn around please?  
— Sure… - He replied.  
Oolong turned around, he was glad Bulma couldn’t see his face right now because he had a large pervert grin.  
— O-Okay… - Said Bulma – I just… forgot to put any bras on today…  
Oolong quickly turned around and saw her, Bulma was embarrassed and using her arms to cover her large breasts, her dress was resting on a second chair next to hers.  
— Holy shi-! I mean… Ms. Briefs, I’ll ask you to take your arms out of the way please… - Said Oolong, still sticking to his role.  
— What? Why? – Bulma asked.  
— Medical stuff! I can’t make the exams with your arms in the way! – He said.  
— F-Fine… - She replied.  
Bulma slowly putted her arms down, exposing her boobs to him, Oolong was almost drooling at the sight of her breasts.  
— Doctor please, do what you have to do already! – Bulma asked.  
— Of course! – Said Oolong – First I need to feel your heart!  
Oolong almost jumped on her and groped her boobs with both hands, squeezing and massaging them.  
— D-DOCTOR! – Said Bulma, surprised.  
— TRUST ME! I’M A PROFESSIONAL! – Oolong replied.  
— Shouldn’t you be using some equipment for this?! – Bulma asked.  
— Sorry! All the equipment are broken! – He replied – NOW I NEED TO HEAR YOUR HEART!  
Oolong buried his face between her boobs, Bulma lost her patience and slapped him away.  
— WHAT THE HELL YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?! – She asked, covering her boobs.  
— I’M DOING EXAMS YOU DUMB BITCH! – Oolong replied.  
— WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?! – Bulma screamed.  
Oolong was losing her, he had to take control of the situation again.  
— Uh… ahem… I’m sorry, I lost my cool for a moment! – Said Oolong.  
— DAMN RIGHT YOU DID! – Bulma angrily replied – HOW MANY MORE DAMN EXAMS ARE THERE?! ARE YOU EVEN A REAL DOCTOR?  
— Of course I am! – Oolong nervously replied – I only have one more exam left and you can leave…  
— Fine… - Bulma agreed – Can I put my dress back now?  
— NO! I mean, n-no, it’s essential that you stay the way you are! – Said Oolong.  
— Grr… this better be quick then! – Said Bulma.  
— Of course, all I need you to do it lie down on this chair. – Said Oolong.  
— This one?  
Bulma sat on the dentist chair with a bright light pointed towards her mouth.  
— What now? – She asked.  
— Just relax and take a deep breath… - Said Oolong.  
The “doctor” putted a gas mask on her face and turned on the sleeping gas, after a few deep breaths Bulma fell asleep.  
— FINALLY! – Said Oolong, turning back to his normal self – Hehe! I can’t believe how lucky I am! Hehe, you want me to check your mouth? The open wide, bitch!  
Oolong pulled out his cock and carefully opened Bulma’s mouth before shoving his cock down her throat.  
He took a second to enjoy the feeling of her tight and wet throat around his cock before roughly facefucking her, splashing her saliva everywhere while smacking his balls against her face.  
— You’re finally using your mouth for something useful for a change! I bet the old man would love to see her like this! – Oolong said to himself – Speaking of which, I think his name was on the list, I just had a great idea!  
Still pushing his cock in her mouth, Oolong grabbed his phone and called the receptionist, doing the impression on the doctor’s voice again.  
— Hello nurse? – Said Oolong – Please call mister Roshi to my office, I’m ready to attend him.  
— But aren’t you taking care of another client right now? – The nurse asked – And… what’s this noise I’m hearing?  
— Just do your job, woman! – Said Oolong, before turning off the phone.  
Just a few seconds later Master Roshi opened the door to his office and almost had a heart attack with what he saw, Bulma, asleep, wearing nothing but a pair of tight panties, getting facefucked by none other than Oolong.  
— O-OOLONG?! – Said Roshi, dumbfounded by the scene in front of him.  
— Keep it down you idiot! – Said Oolong – Lock the door when you get in!  
Roshi did as he said.  
— Hehe, what do you think? – Oolong asked with a smug look – I’ve been helping out a friend by taking over his place every now and then! Never thought this would happen, but this place would have the perfect tools!  
— H-How the hell did this happen? – Roshi asked.  
— I pretended to be a doctor, ran a few “tests” and made her fall asleep with that gas! Genius, isn’t it? – Said Oolong, proud of his work – Don’t just stand there like an idiot, join me!  
— Are you serious?! – Roshi asked with a hopeful smile.  
— Hell yeah! Fuck her however you want! – Said Oolong.  
— Oolong… I’m so glad to be your friend! – Said Roshi, almost crying – I’ll gladly take your offer!  
Roshi took off his pants and his cock was already hard and ready for action, he stood before Bulma, took off her panties, taking a good look at her pussy while doing so, he spread her legs and touched the head of his cock against her vagina.  
— You have no idea how long I missed this… - Said Roshi.  
Roshi pushed his cock in and penetrated her pussy, inch by inch her cunt welcomed him with a wet hug.  
— Ah! She isn’t as tight as she used to be! But damn her pussy is still good! – Said Roshi.  
— Less talking and more fucking! – Said Oolong.  
— You read my mind… - Said Roshi.  
Bulma was caught in a spitroast, Oolong intensily fucking her mouth while Roshi banged her pussy, the wet sounds of the blowjob with the clapping noises of sex could be vaguely heard outside the room.  
Her boobs bounced up and down as she got fucked in both directions, her whole body was shaking when they thrust, Oolong’s thick cock barely fitted her mouth and formed a bulge on her throat every time he moved his hips, meanwhile Roshi’s cock was kissing the end of her womb.  
— Ah… I can’t wait much longer… - Said Oolong, approaching his limit.  
— Me too, even unconscious she knows how to milk a cock! – Said Roshi.  
— Ah fuck! I’m gonna cum! – Said Oolong.  
Oolong shot a wave of jizz down Bulma’s throat, her body instinctively swallowed as much as it could, a second afterward, Roshi also got to his limit and release his cum inside her pussy like an erupting volcano, exploding and spreading everywhere, overflowing her holes with semen.  
— Oof! Man, this is way better than I thought! – Said Oolong – But I wanna put my dick in her too!  
— Hehe, let’s switch places then! It’s been years since I fucked her mouth! – Said Roshi.  
— Hey, no way I’ll put my dick in her pussy now that you filled her with cum! Let’s roll her around! – Said Oolong.  
— Good thinking! – Roshi replied.  
With little effort, they repositioned Bulma on the chair with her chest facing down, pushing against the chair rest and giving easy access to her ass, Roshi quickly grabbed her head and pushed his cock in her mouth, Oolong spread her ass cheeks and looked at his target with fire in his eyes.  
— Hehe, with my cock lubed up this is gonna be great! – Said Oolong.  
Oolong touched the head of his cock against her ass and began pushing his hips forwards, with little resistance his cock penetrated her ass.  
— Damn, her ass is tight! I guess Vegeta doesn’t use this hole as much as he should… - Said Oolong – Let me fix that!  
Disregarding her will, Oolong began fucking her ass as fast as he could, pushing his dick in and out and smacking his balls against her pussy.  
— You’re really giving it to her! – Said Roshi, bobbing her head back and forward on his dick.  
— Of course I am! When will I get the chance to fuck her ass like this again? – Said Oolong.  
Oolong slapped her buttcheeks, gazing at her ass shaking each time their hips met.  
The clapping sounds were getting faster as Oolong picked up the speed, her ass was red with handprint marks all over it after he slapped her so much, watching him getting rougher, Roshi also began moving even faster, fucking her mouth hard until her face began changing color!  
— Ah, shit! I’m gonna cum again! – Said Oolong – Take that you blue haired bitch!  
Oolong unpacked all the content from his balls inside her ass, releasing an explosion of cum that splattered all over her cheeks, a few more hard slaps later and a couple more thrusts and Oolong was done, he pulled out his cock and his semen leaked from her ass to her legs and onto the floor.  
— Ah… ah… ah… How do you like that? – Said Oolong, proud of his work – Finally! After years of blue balls… I think it’s gonna take days for my dick to get hard again…  
— Good, good, but watching you fuck her like that makes me want to try it out too… - Said Roshi.  
— She’s all yours, old man… - Said Oolong – I’ll go take a rest.  
— Great! Hehehe…  
Roshi finally pulled his cock out of her mouth, it was drenched with saliva, which was a convenient lube for what he was about to do.  
He began powering up, the whole building was shaking, making the other patients in the waiting room think that an earthquake was happening, but inside the room, Roshi transformed into his muscular mode.  
Not only his muscles but his cock grew bigger, longer and thicker than before, a size that very few women could take, and Bulma was one of them.  
Roshi grabbed Bulma and positioned her into a full nelson, his cock ready to fuck her ass, which was still leaking with cum.  
— O-Old man? Aren’t you exaggerating a bit? – Oolong asked.  
— Me? No, she can take it! – Said Roshi.  
He began pushing his cock against her ass, despite his penis being covered with drool and her ass still a bit loose, it was still offering resistance given the massive size of his rod, but he persisted until finally, he pushed his cock hard and deep into her ass.  
— H-Holy shit! I can’t believe it fitted! – Said Oolong, impressed.  
— Hehe, I told you she could take it! – Said Roshi.  
Roshi began moving, thrusting his cocks and bouncing her body up and down, his cock was so big that a bulge formed on her stomach every time he moved his hips.  
He kept fucking her ass hard, the noises were too loud to ignore at this point, Roshi really wasn’t holding back and he wasn’t going to stop until he filled her insides with his spunk.  
And that moment finally came, Roshi began moving so fast that his hips were just a blur, going at full throttle until he suddenly stopped and he released all the cum he had left inside her.  
So much spunk flew out of his cock that her stomach grew bigger, some jizz even spilled out through her mouth and unavoidably, a lot of it splattered all over the floor.  
— TIME FOR THE FULL ROSHI SPECIAL! – Roshi suddenly yelled.  
— W-What the hell is that? – Oolong asked.  
Roshi threw Bulma on top of the working desk, pushing the computer and any other obstacle aside, spread her legs and pushed his cock inside her pussy again.  
With his full power, he fucked her in an intense mating press, rocking his hips up and down, after only a few minutes he once again came inside her, just as much as before.  
Only after that he stopped and brought his body back to normal.  
— Holy shit old man! That was amazing! – Said Oolong.  
— Hehe, after I started, I couldn’t stop myself… - Said Roshi – But now I’m all spent…  
After they were done they heard someone banging against the door, it was the nurse.  
— D-Doctor? What is going on there? You’ve been there for 45 minutes now and everyone is getting impatient! – Said the nurse.  
— Shit! I completely forgot about this whole dentist thing. – Said Oolong.  
Oolong did the impression of the doctor again.  
— Uh… sorry for the wait, my dear, but I’m almost done here! – Said Oolong in his doctor voice.  
— What do I tell everyone? There’s those weird noises coming out of your office and I don’t know what to tell them! Everyone is super stressed right now! – Said the nurse.  
— Stressed, you say? – Oolong asked.  
A plan formed itself in his head, if all the patients were stressed he just have to give them a way to release all their tension, Roshi and Oolong looked at each other’s eyes and it was like they could read each other’s mind.  
— Nurse? Tell all the male patients available to form a line in front of my office, please. – Said Oolong – The female ones can leave, unfortunately I won’t be able to attend them today!  
— W-Why? – The nurse asked.  
— Just do as I say! – Said Oolong in an impatient tone.  
The nurse left and went deliver the message.  
— Hehe, you’re a genius! – Said Roshi.  
— And we’re about to get rich! – Said Oolong – Help me move her! Let’s strap her on the chair!  
After getting strapped, Bulma finally began waking up.  
— Oh shit! Put a blindfold on her! If she sees us we’re dead! – Said Oolong.  
Roshi quickly putted something over her eyes before she could wake up, still a bit dizzy.  
— Uh… where am I? – Bulma asked – What’s happening?  
After that, the nurse knocked at the door.  
— D-Doctor? – Said the nurse – I brought the patients as you said, only male ones!  
— You did well! You can take the rest of the day off! – Said Oolong.  
— Really? Well, okay then! – The nurse agreed without a second thought, now Bulma was the only women in the entire building.  
After the nurse left, Oolong opened the door, all the men were caught by surprise by what they saw, Bulma, the richest and most famous woman on the planet, tied up to a chair, completely naked, blindfolded and covered in cum!  
— Come on in! Come on in! – Said Roshi – If you’re stressed after a long day then we got the perfect solution right here!  
— That’s right! – Continued Oolong – Bulma Briefs herself disposed her body just for you!  
— W-What? – Bulma asked.  
— Use her all you want! For only 5 dollars you can use her pussy! And for 10, her ass! – Said Oolong.  
— That’s right! And if you feel like cleaning up your cock after you’re done! Her mouth is completely free of charge! – Said Roshi.  
— F-For real? – One of the man asked – I worked for the Capsule Corp for years! I always dreamed of fucking her!  
— Y-Yeah! Me too! – Another man agreed.  
— Then today is the day your dream comes true! – Said Oolong.  
— What… WHAT?! – Bulma began regaining her senses.  
All the man in the hallway cheered!  
The first one came in, paid 5 dollars and positioned himself in front of her.  
— Man! I hope this isn’t a dream! – He said to himself.  
He putted his dick inside her pussy and began fucking her.  
— W-WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE! – Bulma screamed.  
Another man grabbed her head and pushed his cock in her mouth.  
— Man, I always wanted to make this bitch shut the fuck up with my dick! – He said.  
Bulma tried to protest, but completely restrained on the chair there was nothing she could do.  
The first man came inside her and another one immediately penetrated her, then another one, and another one, for 2 hours straight the man kept coming and cumming!  
At some point someone posted the news on the internet that Bulma was being served as a cheap cumdump at the clinic and soon, almost every man in town formed a line to fuck her.  
Day turned into night and Bulma didn’t get a minute of rest, her body kept being filled with cum for hours, Roshi and Oolong making more money than ever before.  
It was only the next morning that the final costumer left, the room had cum everywhere, the floor was sticky, flooded with the gooey fluid.  
— How much cash did we make? – Oolong asked.  
— Hehehe! Way more than I can count! – Said Roshi.  
— Great! But what do we do with her now? – Oolong asked.  
— Hmm. Maybe just leave her here for anyone else who wants to use her? – Roshi asked.  
— Sounds like a good plan! – Oolong agreed.  
They heard footsteps coming their way.  
— Man, what the hell happened here? – A voice asked.  
A short man with purple tight suit appeared in the office.  
— Oh! Jocko, right? – Roshi asked.  
— It’s Jaco! JA-CO! – Said Jaco – Anyway, what the hell is going on? I traced Bulma’s location to this place sometime ago and saw that huge crowd, only now it seemed safe enough to get in!  
— Sounds like you had a long day! – Said Roshi.  
— Tell me about it! My boss yelled at me, my girlfriend complained that we haven’t see each other, today is my birthday and no one even seemed to remember! – Said Jaco.  
— Oh, don’t be like that! I have the perfect gift for you! – Said Oolong.  
— REALLY? WHERE? – Jaco asked, hopeful.  
— Right there! – Said Oolong, pointing at Bulma.  
— Uh… an used whore full of cum? – Said Jaco – Wait… - Jaco took a better look at the “whore” – B-BULMA?!  
— Yep, go get her bud! – Said Oolong, slapping his back.  
Roshi and Oolong ran away from the scene carrying bags of money on their back, leaving Jaco alone in the office flooded with semen and a naked Bulma, drenched in jizz.  
— Am… Am I really going to do this? – Jaco asked himself.  
— Ja… co? – Bulma asked – Jaco? JACO! WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I JUST WENT THROUGH?!  
— AH! FUCK IT! – Said Jaco – I DESERVE THIS!  
The patroller pulled out his cock and began fucking Bulma, when she got too noisy he pulled out a ball gag from his belt and shut her up, after he was done he left and went back to his duty in a much greater mood, leaving Bulma behind.  
Roshi and Oolong were far gone at this point, spending all their money on the many brothels across the city, and Bulma was left there on her own, to be used by every man in town as the city’s cumdump.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want a story written by me then please consider a commission https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Cq5MQ5oRcQm17FbPS6P2wVpuLtew9VUi_pThhP-gp0o/edit?usp=sharing


End file.
